The Walls between Us
by Eine Sean
Summary: Years have passed and each royal princes and princesses has already taken their role of ruling each kingdom. The youngest ruler King Hugo makes a wrong move with Princess Sofia. Will he be able to make amends when a certain prophecy is said?
1. Chapter 1

The Walls between Us

After his brother left to rule his wife's kingdom, Prince Hugo was crowned as King, becoming the youngest royal to rule at the age 17.

"I told you James, Hildegard is the best person for this." Hugo patted James' back.

"Just because you slept with Hildegard countless of times, it doesn't mean I have to trust her with this." James sighed.

 _She was great at it though._ Hugo smirked.

"Look, if you're planning to make Princess Vivian jealous, she's your best choice and besides you don't have a choice." Hugo shrugged.

"I shouldn't have played that game with you." James mumbled.

"Hey, hey, hey, losing a bet to me isn't that bad." Hugo grinned.

"It is now." James uttered.

"Well, you could just turn back and persuade one of your sisters to be my servant for a week." Hugo grinned, thinking it was a good idea.

"Not a chance Hugo. You might end up sleeping with Amber and I will never involve Sofia in something I messed up with." James stated.

"You usually did that back in Royal Prep." The young King spoke.

"That was back when we were twelve. We've all grown up and I'm not involving Sofia and that's it." James stated.

"How 'bout Amber?" Hugo asked with a grin.

"I told you, I'm not involving my sisters." James spoke in gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay." Hugo spoke in defeat.

"Hey guys!"

Hugo smiled as James shook his head.

"Princess Hildegard." Hugo greeted.

"So, you've finally decided to give yourself up to me." Hildegard seductively spoke after walking towards James.

"I'm not giving myself up to you." James scowled.

"Princess, you'll be acting just enough to make Princess Vivian jealous." Hugo instructed.

"And what do I gain from this? Sure I'd be able to have Vivian embarrassed but been there done that." Hildegard stated, making James glare at her.

"Me of course unless you prefer someone better." Hugo responded.

Hildegard smirked and turned to James.

"When is this happening? I don't have all morning." Hildegard said and winked at Hugo.

"Princess Vivian will be around the corner in a minute." Hugo replied.

Hildegard headed to James and sat on his lap before aggressively grinding her lips into James'.

On cue, Princess Vivian entered the room. She felt her heart break into pieces. How could James do this to her when all she did was love her?

Breaking the kiss, Hildegard leaned back and looked at Vivian, acting surprised.

Princess Vivian just bit her lower lip and walked out off the room.

"Wait, Vivian!" James called out as he ran after her.

 _Such a sight._ Hugo smirked as he watched his friend ran out off the room.

"So about the..." Hildegard licked her lips and sat on Hugo's lap.

"Of course." Hugo smiled.

o0oOo0o

"Don't worry Vi, I'll talk to him." Sofia patted her friend's back.

"How could he do this? He should've just broke up with me." Princess Vivian sobbed.

Both turned their heads as they heard knocking on the door.

"That must be him." Princess Sofia mumbled.

"Please don't." Her friend stopped her.

"Just stay here, I'll talk to him." The brunette smiled.

Unlocking the door, Sofia opened the door ajar just enough for her to see who's at the door.

"Sofia, I know Vivian's there please let me talk to her." James pleaded after his sister opened her bedroom's door.

"I don't know James-"

"Just PLEASE let me talk to her. What she saw was nothing. I know you're her friend and you're doing this to protect her but I need to talk to her, please."

Looking into her brother's eyes, she saw sincerity and he looked like he was at the verge of crying. Sighing, Sofia opened the door and motioned for him to enter.

"Vivian." James started.

"Don't talk to me." Princess Vivian growled.

"Listen to me, what you saw is nothing. Believe me. It was one of Hugo's games." James explained.

 _Hugo?_ Princess Sofia thought, confused.

Staring intently into James eyes, Vivian sighed. He knew she was her weakness and she was his.

James caressed Vivian's cheek. Vivian placed her hand on top of his and smiled. Taking this as a response, James smiled and hugged Vivian.

"I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't hurt you and will never replace you with anyone." James uttered as he laid his forehead onto Vivian's.

Vivian just smiled and leaned in, placing a peck into James' lips.

Both laughed as their lips parted.

o0oOo0o

After hearing her brother's statement, Princess Sofia immediately climbed onto Cecile, the offspring for her former purple flying horse. She flew from mountains to mountains until she landed to King Hugo's Kingdom.

"Princess, please the King is currently having an-"

The steward tried to stop Sofia but feeling rage overcome her she stormed into the King's room, catching him in the middle of playing tug of war with Princess Hildegard's tongue.

"Princess Sofia." Hugo exclaimed after noticing the Princess' presence.

Due to surprise, he ended up throwing Hildegard off the bed. All red and naked, Princess Hildegard pulled the sheets and wrapped it around her body before walking out off the room.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" The King asked.

"What were you thinking?!" The Princess exclaimed.

Hugo's eyes widen. He never thought that he'd see the Princess fuming and he thought it was very sexy.

"Are you out of your mind?! My best friend almost got her heart broken! She and my brother could've not solve this argument!" Sofia panted after breathing out all her rage.

"Calm down, Sofia. It was only a game-"

"Game?! Grow up Hugo! You already have your own kingdom to rule and your still playing games! Well, if you can't change then don't play with other people's feelings! I don't think I even know you anymore." Sofia walked out of the room, banging the door close.

Hugo was dumbfounded, not because he got scolded but because he made the innocent, sweet, and loving princess cry.

 _A/N: So how'd you like it? Review.. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

******_5 years later..._**

"Aunt Shofy!" A three year old boy giggled as he stomped slowly towards Princess Sofia.

"Slowly now Phillip." Sofia uttered.

"Sofia!" The blonde Queen beamed after she entered the room.

"Amber!" Sofia smiled.

"King Derek." Sofia greeted.

The King smiled and placed a large wrapped box below the decorated tree.

"Brrrrrrrr..."

Sofia shifted her gaze to boy who shivered.

"Come on Phillip, let's get you into something warm before the cold gets you." Sofia mumbled and carried the little boy.

"Hi Phillip! Do you remember me? I'm Aunt Amber." Amber waved at the boy in her sister's arms.

"Aunt Amer!" Phillip exclaimed and clapped his little hands.

"Ohhh, he's so cute. How come James never turned out this way?" Amber wondered.

"Oh, Amber." Sofia sighed and shook her head.

"Amber!"

The double doors flew open revealing the King and Queen of Enchancia.

"Hi James." Amber uninterestedly greeted.

"Hi Vivian!" Amber cheered and hugged her sister-in-law.

"We're glad you could pay a visit." Queen Vivian smiled.

"What better way to spend Wassailia than with the family." Queen Amber grinned.

"Come on Phillip." Vivian uttered and took Phillip from Sofia's arms.

"How was your performance Que- Vivian?" Sofia asked remembering to not address her by her title, it irritated her friend since they were best friends.

"Most of the royals were surprised to watch the Queen of Enchancia play but nonetheless it was great." The Queen smiled.

"How 'bout Mom and Dad?" James asked.

Just in time, the said couple entered the room.

"Kids." Miranda beamed and hugged all of them individually.

"Mom, we're not kids anymore." James groaned as he received a kiss from his mother.

"Hello King Derek, how was your first anniversary?" Miranda asked.

"It was great, Amber taught me a lot of things." King Derek responded which made Amber blush.

"Sofia, I heard Dad was throwing a 'survival-of-the-fittest' for your suitors this coming year." Amber spoke out of the blue.

"Uhhmmm... Y-yeah." Sofia weakly smiled.

Princess Sofia never liked the idea. True, she was aware of having no spouse at the age of 21 but it didn't mean she should rush these things. If she's gonna get married at least to the one she loves.

"What's wrong you don't seem well?" Amber asked worriedly.

"It's just, Dad can we not do it? I know you're worried that I won't be getting married but can you please leave the decision to me?" Sofia mumbled as she looked at her parents.

"But Sofia." Miranda cooed.

"Mom, she's right. What if she doesn't like the victor?" James asked.

"Son, we won't know until it happens." Roland responded.

"Well, we can't just force Sofia to marry someone she doesn't love." Amber added.

No one uttered a word. They knew Amber was right.

Then the silence got broken when Phillip cried.

o0oOo0o

A week has passed and Queen Amber and King Derek had already left Enchancia.

"Princess Sofia, are you heading to the library?" One of the maids asked as she passed by the hallway.

"Yes." Sofia smiled.

"Shall I bring you something to eat?"

"No, thank you." Sofia responded.

The maid bowed then left.

"Sofia!" Queen Vivian called out and walked towards her.

"Good morning Vivian." Sofia greeted.

"Good morning!" The Queen beamed.

"You're heading to the library, right? Can I come along?" Vivian asked.

"Sure." Sofia replied.

"So, what did you come here for?" Vivian asked after they entered the library.

"Well, I don't know exactly. The library often surprises me with new stories everytime I come here." Sofia honestly spoke.

Just after the Majesties took their seat, an old woven book flew from the shelve. 'The Walls between Us' the leather cover page red.

"Interesting title." Vivian gasped.

The book opened and the two royals started reading the book.

Sofia was dumbfounded, as she red the book she was silent every detail reflected her life like the story was her own.

At the last page of the book a saying was quoted by the author who still was unknown.

 _You've made your own choices and created beautiful memories. Now, decided well as history repeats itself._

 _-The Author_

"Sofia, your amulet!" Vivian uttered in surprise.

Indeed, the purple amulet glowed.

"It hasn't glowed like this for 10 years." Sofia mumbled.

The amulet's glow died as a brunette lady appeared in front of them.

"Greetings, I am Princess Katherine." The lady bowed.

"From the story?" Sofia asked.

The lady bowed in response.

"But what are you doing here?" Sofia asked confused.

"I've been trying to reach you for a decade. I waited at the secret library, hoping for you to come and I'm fortunate enough to talk to you now. Listen Princess, you have to fulfill the prophecy." Princess Katherine spoke.

"The prophecy in the story?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, I was stubborn not to listen from the wizard's warning. I ignored my faith and it has made two kingdoms fall-"

"But that's your faith. How can Sofia be involved in this?" Vivian asked.

"Princess please if I am wrong then at least think about it. My kingdom and King Laurence's has already fallen please don't make the same mistake as I did."

Princess Katherine faded with her last words.

 _'Hugo'_

"I need to go." Sofia mumbled as she wiped the tear that crawled down her cheek.

"Where are you going?" Vivian asked.

Sofia didn't answer her friend and ran to the chariot. She ordered the coachman to head to Hugo's kingdom.

"I'm sorry Your Highness but King Hugo hasn't come back from the two-year war." The steward spoke after Sofia asked Hugo's whereabouts.

Sofia smiled weakly and walked back to the carriage.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm too late Vi." Sofia sobbed.

"If the story is real then there's still a chance. King Laurence joined a ten-year war after he made his promise to Princess Katherine and-"

"And when he returned Princess Katherine was married to another man." Sofia mumbled.

"Then won't that mean you're going to be married when King Hugo returns?" Vivian asked.

"The competition for your hand, the victor will marry you." Vivian uttered, answering her own question.

"But we can't do anything to stop the competition father-in-law even asked me to persuade you about it."

"You're right but I still have a choice and I choose to follow my mind." Sofia said.

 ** _The day of the competition..._**

"I give a toast to all the princes may you fight fair and equitable. Good luck!" Roland raised his cup as a gesture that the event will now start.

"First event, Flying Derby! Riders, in position. 1 2 3 Go!" The steward signaled as the racers started flying their horses.

"Go number 7!" Queen Vivian cheered, making James arch his eyebrow.

Number 7 flew over riders after riders until he was second in lead.

"Come on number 7 you can do it!" Vivian cheered louder.

"Vivian would you stop cheering, people are looking." James demanded, feeling jealousy overpower him.

"Is it wrong to cheer for someone I love?" Vivian asked after sitting down.

"Someone you LOVE?" James asked through gritted teeth.

Vivian mentally face-palmed herself.

"That's not what I meant." Vivian explained.

"And number 7 takes the first win." The steward announced.

"Looks like your loved one won." James uttered and left his seat.

"Let him be Vivian, he just doesn't understand." Amber winked.

This made Vivian's mind settle for a while. Sofia and Vivian ended up telling Amber about the prophecy which she didn't like, she knew the danger that it brought but seeing her sister willing to do it made her change her mind.

"You've got great skills! May we know who's behind the helmet? For us to congratulate." The former King Roland spoke as the victor stood beside the royal family.

Number 7 slowly removed his metal helmet, making the crowd gasp.

"S-Sofia." Miranda stuttered.

"I'm sorry Dad but I can't let you continue this. I don't know how to explain it yet but please trust me." The armored princess spoke.

Roland exhaled and looked at Sofia.

"I-I'm sorry but I can't watch you live your life alone." He caressed her cheek.

"Guards! Take Princess Sofia to her room and make sure she doesn't leave. Guard the door and make sure she doesn't leave." He ordered.

"Roland-" Miranda tried to speak only to have Roland gesture her not to.

Sofia didn't talk, instead tears escaped her eyes.

"Dad, you can't do this." Amber stated as the knights started to guide Sofia back to her room.

"I will hear no more of this matter." Roland sternly spoke and sat back to his chair.

"Continue the competition."

The steward bowed and started instructing the royals.

o0oOo0o

*Knock! Knock!

The sobbing princess wiped her tears away and gulped as she spoke.

"Come in." Sofia suffered to mumble as her throat ran dry from her weeping.

The door creaked opened, revealing a fair-looking old woman.

"Aunt Tilly!" Sofia tried to sound happy but her melancholic self failed her to.

"Hello Sofia, how are you?" The Dutchess asked as she sat at the edge of the princess' bed.

"I can't do this Aunt Tilly. Dad's forcing me to marry someone I don't love and-"

"And you got the prophecy to worry about?" Tilly ended Sofia's statement.

Sofia looked at her with wide eyes.

"Princess Katherine told me." Tilly spoke answering Sofia's unspoken question.

"What was it again?" The woman asked herself.

" _Let there be light_

 _So much as might_

 _For the great disaster_

 _Shall we encounter_

 _The denied love_

 _Shall we now have_

 _For it shall be the key_

 _To prosperity_

 _The faith of all_

 _In love it shall crawl_ "

The wise adventurer/beautiful aunt of Sofia uttered like the prophecy was a rhyme taught to them when they were young.

"So tell me Sofia, who do you love?"

"I don't know." Sofia responded.

"Then why are you so worried of getting married to someone which isn't King Hugo?"

"But he's in the war. If the competition ends tomorrow then I shall be wed the following week. It'll be too late." Sofia replied.

"Sofia, things aren't always as they seem. There's hope, there will always be hope." Aunt Tilly smiled and kissed Sofia's forehead.

"Go on Dear, take a rest all your weeping's far over."

With this Sofia drifted to sleep.

o0oOo0o

"Are you sure about this?" Amber asked after she slid Sofia's tiara on her brown locks.

Sofia smiled.

Amber sighed and escorted her to the door.

"I'm sorry Queen Amber but we can't let you through." One of the knights who guarded Sofia's room spoke.

"Princess Sofia-"

"I just want to watch the last day of the competition." Princess Sofia spoke, cutting her sister off.

"If it may please you, you can come along and guard her as we head to the stadium." Amber suggested.

They had no power to disobey the Queen's order so the palace guards nodded and followed the two royals as they walked to the stadium.

"Hoorah!" The crowd cheered.

"Another win to number 11." The announcer gleefully announced.

"That guys good." King James complimented.

"Sofia!" Queen Vivian exclaimed after she and her sister entered.

"Hi." Sofia weakly spoke as she hugged her best friend.

"Mom." Sofia greeted and kissed her cheek.

"Dad."

Both her parents smiled as they returned their attention to the competition.

"How are you?" James asked and hugged her.

"I'm fine." Sofia replied.

"You could've told me you participated. I had an argument with Vivian and now she's not talking to me." James whispered, making Sofia giggle.

"Now, there's the Sofia I know." James smiled as he watched her sister smile.

"But seriously though, my wife's avoiding me." James added.

"Don't worry I'll talk to her." Sofia patted her brother's chest.

She took a seat beside her best friend and joined in watching the competition.

"Who's that?" Sofia asked and pointed at number 5.

"One of the leads." Amber answered.

"Who are the others?"

"Number 11 and 7." Vivian replied while watching attentively.

"Three of them?"

"Yeah and if one of them gets to be champion for the next event, he'll win." Miranda responded.

"For the next event, the royal that shall accomplish to save the princess shall be the victor." The steward instructed and signaled the game to start.

The guards placed the dummy on the other edge as the royals battled to reach it desperately.

Roland stop from his chair as 5, 7, and 11 are racing to reach the dummy.

*Boogsh!

The three royals bummed into each other.

"Number 11 wins!" The announcer, who was also at the edge of his seat managed to speak.

The crowd clapped and cheered.

Number 11 exhaustedly walk to the platform where the royal family was.

The champion was removing his helmet to greet the royal family...

"Your Majesties, there's a fire." A panting royal guard spoke in between breaths.

Looking to the east, there was smoke.

' _The Secret Library._ ' Princess Sofia immediately thought and ran towards the direction of the smoke.

"No!" Sofia screamed after she saw the blazing fire.

"Princess!" A knight managed to stop her as she advanced to the burning flames.

"What happened?" Roland asked as the other royal family reached the area.

"The source of the fire is unknown, Your Majesty." One of the knights who was trying to kill the fire replied.

"Did anyone got caught from the fire?"

No one uttered a word.

"I'm sorry for your loss Your Majesty." A knight sincerely mourned as he handed a golden locket to Roland.

"Matilda." Roland mumbled with trails of tears crawling down his cheek.

"Aunt Tilly?" Sofia spoke out of thought.

"No!" She cried.

Tears flowed down Sofia's cheek as she fell to her knees.

"Sofia." Amber, whose eyes reddened mumbled as she asked her to stand up.

The royal family entered the palace as the guards continued to kill the fire.

"Your Majesties, the victor pays his respect for your loss and has requested to invite him over if all your troubles are through." The steward bowed.

"Thank you Nicholas." James thanked.

' _The winner?_ ' Sofia thought.

"Nicholas." Sofia called out to the leaving steward.

"Yes Princess Sofia?" The steward asked.

"I-"

"The wedding shall not be cancelled have the champion come first day next week." Roland cut off.

Sofia looked at her father, she knows he's going through it hard just like her.

"But father we should-"

"It's okay Amber." Sofia cut off as she smiled at her sister.

 ** _After three days..._**

"Good morning Sofia!" Amber greeted and kissed her sister's cheek.

"You seem gleeful." Sofia smiled as she took a bite from her breakfast.

"Well, since you're getting married... How 'bout I plan the wedding for you?" Amber asked excitedly.

"That'd be great Amber, Thank you." Sofia smiled.

"Before that who are you marrying anyway. We never got to know who it is because of the... y'know." Amber shrugged.

"There's Nicholas, why don't we ask him." Sofia uttered after seeing the steward pass through the kitchen door.

"Nicholas, can we ask you something?" The Princess asked.

"What is it Princess?" The steward bowed.

"The winner of the competition, may we know who it was?" Sofia asked.

"That would be King Hugo, Your Majesties." The steward responded.

"King Hugo?" Amber asked surprised and looked at her sister, who was know paralyzed.

' _Hugo? But how?_ ' Sofia asked herself.

 _A/N:_

 _dun dun dunnnn..._

 _Bet some of you predicted it was Hugo.._

 _Anyways, I hope you liked the new chapter._ _._


End file.
